MY Short Stories!
by Silkylion10
Summary: Random short stories, not long enough to go separatly. Random themes. Different pairings. KakaIru, ShinoHina and more. Some cowritten with my sister.
1. Energy KakaIru

A/N: I know I haven't written in a while. I've had my SAT's exams last week and got sidetracked by that.

* * *

THEME: Energy

"Kakashi…leave me alone…I gotta work in the morning…" mumbled Iruka, rolling away from Kakashi on the double futon.

It didn't stop him though. Kakashi sat up, the covers falling to his waist and moved closer to Iruka. He slowly started to move his tongue over Iruka's neck.

"Kakashi…I have to work in the morning and unlike you I want to be on time!" Iruka said, pushing Kakashi's roaming hands away from his body.

"Please, 'Ruka…"

"No! Let me sleep!" Iruka said, flopping back on to the pillows.

Kakashi lay down and wrapped his arms around the warm body in front of him. He rubbed his hands in warm circles over Iruka's chest.

Iruka moaned. "Kashi, why do you have so much energy?"

* * *

A/N: It's bad, but I'm out of practise. This is the start of my new Naruto short story series. None are related. I update when I get an idea, I guess. 


	2. Glasses ShinoHina

THEME: Glasses

It was a mystery. As much as a mystery as what Kakashi's face looked like. It was famous in the Konoha 12. And only four people in the village knew the answer. Two were the parent, so they didn't count.

Why did Shino wear sunglasses?

_FLASHBACK_

He moved her hands gently to the rim of his glasses.

"Take them off…It's time you knew…" he said quietly, letting Hinata take off his glasses.

Hinata gasped.

"S-shino-kun…"

"No ninja must display their feelings in battle. And so, my eyes are my weakness. They show everything I feel, no matter how little it affects me. My eyes betray me…Also…they're different…" Shino trailed off and waited for the girl in front of him to say something.

"S-shino-kun, they're beautiful," she mumbled as she stared into his eyes.

One of his eyes was a shining emerald green, while the other was sapphire blue. They flicked with emotion, leaving her breathless. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"HINATA! BUG BOY! WHERE ARE YOU? I WANNA TRAIN!" shouted Kiba voice from the other side of the bushes.


	3. Elephant Naruto

THEME: Elephant (Co-written with my sister)

Naruto hurriedly formed the hand signs.

_This is my last chance…_he thought.

He slammed his hands down and shouted, "SUMMOND-NO-JUTSU!"

He forced up into the air from the explosion. When he looked down, he saw, not the giant red toad that he was expecting, but a giant grey elephant.

_What the hell!?!?!_ He screamed in his head.

"Uh oh…" mumbled Jiraiya from the ground, "the summons have got their masters mixed up again."

* * *

A/N: Not as long as the others… 


	4. Friends Iruka Watches

THEME: Friends

I collapsed onto my mattress and stared at the ceiling. And the photo I had blown up and stuck there.

It was always my favourite. The Konoha 12, some of the best Shinobi of their age.

It was pure luck that I had my camera that day.

Sakura had strategically placed herself between Naruto and Sasuke, hoping to stop a fight, even though Naruto looked like he was fuming.

In the tree behind them, Neji, Hinata and Shino sat calmly in lower branches, watching the scene in front of them.

Shikamaru was flat on his back, cloud-watching, next to Lee who was in the middle of doing push-ups. TenTen was leaning against the tree, lazily tossing a kunai, captured in midair.

Kiba was leaning against the other side of the tree, playing with Akumaru, next to Choji and Ino. Choji was stuffing his face with crisps, as usual, while Ino glared at Sakura for sitting next to Sasuke.

Hidden in the next tree along, you could see a bright orange book, signalling the presence of the Copy-nin in the picture. Asuma and Kurenai leaned calmly against the base of the tree while Gai was stood slightly further away. All four of the jounin watched the scene in front of them happily.

I sighed. Not only the best ninja of the age, also the best friends of the age. Nobody could beat them when they were together – nor when they were apart for that matter…

* * *

A/N: Longest yet. 


	5. Waterfall Platonic NejiHina

THEME: Waterfall

Hinata and Neji sighed, as they collapsed onto the grassy bank.

This was one of the few places they could escape to on the Hyuuga grounds and not have to worry about Hiashi finding them.

It was a beautiful place. They sat on the bank of the lake, watching the waterfall splash.

Hinata slipped off her sandals and dipped her feet into the cool water. Neji lay down and let the sound of the water splash lull him into a dozing state.

They were able to find peace here, like nowhere else. It was their own place. Here, they weren't a main family member and a branch family member. Here, they were Neji and Hinata, brother and sister.

Here…they were at peace…

* * *

A/N: I tried to make it calm, letting the sounds overtake them…I probably failed misrably... 


	6. Forms KakaIru

THEME: Forms

"Why can't I just tell them I'm taking the week off?" moaned Kakashi, picking up a spare pen.

"The same reason I work in the mission room, the village needs the records," replied Iruka, looking over some of the jutsu essays handed in earlier that day.

Kakashi sighed. He hated doing this. What was the point?

**3 minutes later**

"I'm done," said Kakashi, finally putting down his pen.

"Thank Kami-sama, you took your time," Iruka said, standing up and collecting the paper.

"You're used to it. You fill in too many anyway," whined Kakashi.

"Yeah, I know. I filled mine in last night. Had a spare minute and that's all I needed."

Kakashi sighed again. If there was one thing he couldn't beat Iruka at, it was speed-writing – and accurately too.

Stupid.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in 5 minutes… Not the best I've done. 


	7. Glue KakaIru

"Ruka……Ruka……Gimme a hand! Ruka!"

"You can do it yourself Kashi, and you know it. I'm sure you can use your own hands!"

"But Ruka, they're all…sticky! Help me out here!"

"I'm busy, sort it out yourself! You managed before you met me, you can manage now!"

"It'll be better if you help!"

"Kakashi! You can make your own card for Hokage-sama. Naruto'll be happy whatever you make for him!"

"Yeah, but…"

"He won't care, as long as you put the thought into it."

"Yeah, but…

A pause.

"…will he really accept this?"

Kakashi held up the mess of card and glue, with faint designs on it, in front of him.

Iruka looked up and sighed.

* * *

I know it's crap…Spur of the moment, my friend was playing with a glue stick… 


End file.
